


So You Got What You Always Wanted

by Sinuzaki



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, I HAVE A LOT OF IDEAS IT'LL BE A FUN RIDE I SWEAR, IF YOU WANT IMMEDIATE GRATIFICATION you probably won't get it here sorry, M/M, MOSTLY ANGST THOUGH ESP IN THE BEGINNING, Post-Canon, Slow Burn, There will be side ships, This is based off of the song good for you from DEH for context, and like Michael is Heidi so you might get where this is going, and temp ships, boyf riends — Freeform, jsyk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-10 23:12:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11701848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinuzaki/pseuds/Sinuzaki
Summary: (Under a Rewrite, soon to be deleted.)Things were going well for Middle Borough High School after the Squip incident. Michael and Jeremy find their two player game has increased to four, and the popular kids have never treated them better. It seems like the awkward times of the teenage wasteland Jeremy knew are behind them, and every little thing is going to be alright for his peers.That is, until Jeremy suddenly flakes out again. Jenna Rolan seems to be bent on bringing back the old school order and maybe, just maybe, the pursuit of popularity would never leave our dear Jeremy Heere.When the voice in your head tells you that you're not worthy and when your best friend leaves you standing on the sidelines, what's left to say but a big old "Good For You."





	So You Got What You Always Wanted

**Author's Note:**

> Update: This fic is under a loooot of reconstruction/rewriting. Tags still apply, but I'm working on writing at least the first half of it before updating this chapter and posting any other chapters. I kind of wrote this as a blurb then never got around to finishing it and executing it better, so yay for upcoming round 2!
> 
> Oh jeez.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this fic, it's my first "official" one and I want to do right by you. I hope I can convey the characters as accurately as possible. >-<
> 
> I had the idea for this fic while listening to DEH's "Good for You." I was jamming out and then I realized "OH SHIT" imagine if Michael sang this to Jeremy.
> 
> The idea has grown from there and I've incorporated other characters into this story. I'm excited to write it and please, enjoy this ride.
> 
> (Also, check out BiStreaks and Viv ThePinkNinja's Animatics that use Good For You with BMC. I was so happy to see other people with similar ideas!!)

Three Months. 

 

Almost four.   


  
It took three months ( Approximately ninety something days, a few hours, some minutes, to be more precise, if you ever got bored enough one weekend to do the math) for Jeremy Heere, Michael's best friend, to turn tail and run. Three months for promises to be broken and for Michael to find out that maybe, just maybe... he put too much faith in Jeremy.

 

Of course, Mr.  _ “YOU PUT YOUR PANTS ON FOR THEM _ ”  _ Heere’ _ s voice echoed in the back of his mind, saying that you have to keep going, sometimes people fall off their horses and you just have to get right back on the saddle and try again. At this point, Michael wasn’t willing to go back and give Jeremy his time of day. There came a point where you had to weigh your options and decide what was good for  _ you _ .

 

It seemed Michael had reached that point.

  
See, it was one thing to be under the control of a grey, oblong pill designed to take over your brain and body. Michael was a sensible teenager, he could understand that something like that might make your best friend act like a total, righteous dick. The thing was, that excuse could only go so far. It was still Jeremy that called him a loser that night at the Halloween party (yeah, yeah, he had forgiven and gotten past it, but given Jeremy’s shitty treatment of him lately, Michael figured he deserved to be a little petty and bring up past crimes. There was no such thing as an expunged record when it came to this situation.)

 

It was also completely Jeremy who had decided the popular crowd was more important to him right now than anything else. The Squip was gone, their lives were _normal_ again, and yet, here Michael was, stuck in his room on a weekend night with Christine and Rich on Skype whilst Jeremy Heere was off doing god knows what with the new “in crowd.”   


  
Maybe the pursuit of popularity would never leave his best friend. 

Maybe Michael, and their new best buddies, just weren't enough for Jeremy.  


Regardless of whatever it was, it sure hurt like hell to think he was so disposable. So worthless. So-   
  


“Michael, your turn!”

  
  
He jumped at the sound of his name, eyebrows knitting together in confusion before he realized the chipper voice was the one and only Christine Canigula. Her face was blown up on his screen, her cheeks inflated and eyes crossed as Rich could be heard laughing from behind his icon. He still didn’t like to put himself on video. Said “who would want to see a burnt runt like me on the screen. Bad enough you guys have to see me when you’re here in the hospital.”   
  
Of course, that was ridiculous, but for Michael the most important thing was that Rich felt comfortable. If he wanted to stay video-less, he wouldn’t push.

  
“EARTH TO MICHAEL, FROM PLANET 51.” Christine giggled, wriggling her hands on her head like an alien while Michael groaned.

  
  
“Oh, come on Christine! That movie is so not worthy of a reference!”

  
  
She humphed playfully, fixing her face so she looked like her regular, teenage girl self. “Well, says you! Besides. I was just trying to get a hold of you, since you were spacing off. Again.”   
  
It was obvious she was worried now, her voice getting a tad soft. After all, it was only a few hours ago when she had told Michael what had happened. How Jeremy- no. Michael wouldn’t think about it now. This was game night, and sure, he might not have his second player but he had his team and by gone it he would enjoy it.   
  
“Right. Sorry about that, I was just thinking about how you two are GOING DOWN.”    
  
The other two players laughed, as they all switched back to the window that held their Cards Against Humanity's game. They ignored the fact that in the top right corner of the screen Jeremy’s username screamed at them, with the High Score proudly shining his amount of wins. Instead, they focused on the black card, their night of raunchy dark humor ready to kick off.


End file.
